Does He Love You?
by Koji-Sama756
Summary: Roy marries Riza when Ed goes through the gate, but when Ed returns, Roy starts having an affair. Who will he choose? Song Fic: Does He Love You? Reba McEntire, MM Yaoi, Suggestiveness, RoyXRizaRoyXEd


**A/N: I don't general do songfics, but I really loved this song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters, nor do I own the song. The song is Reba McEntire's "Does He Love You"**

**

* * *

**

Does He Love You?

There were days when being the Furher wasn't worth opening his eye in the morning. It had been a long night. He groaned as he turned over to face his wife. Her blond hair was splayed across the pillow and she was resting peacefully, completely unawares of his observation. Sometimes he felt bad and it broke his heart to wake up next to her to see her lost in peaceful dreams. He was so confused right now.

She stirred and awoke with a smile on her face like she did every morning. "Good morning, Furher."

"Good morning, Riza." He managed a sad smile.

"What's wrong, Roy?"

"Nothing. It's raining. I think I'm just going to go back to bed."

"Oh, come on, Roy. You're such a baby. Do I have to get out my guns, sir?"

"No thank you. I'm not a Colonel anymore."

"Well, I guess you could sleep some more. It is early."

"No, I think I'll get to the office early. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Ok."

He smiled as he dressed. He kissed Riza on the cheek before leaving.

_I've known about you for a while now,_

_When he leaves, he wears a smile now_

_As soon as he's away from me._

_In your arms is where he wants to be._

Riza cried as soon as Roy had left. "Roy, why?"

Roy almost turned around and went back, but then he remembered what was waiting for him at the office. He shook his head and climbed into his car. He parked his car in the spot designated for him and got out. As he trudged up to his office, furnished much like the one he had had in East City when he was a Colonel, he could vividly call to mind the scene that was already set up. He opened the door to a darkened room, but even without light, he could tell someone was there.

"Fullmetal?"

"Yes?"

Roy turned the light on to find Edward sitting on the couch, as he had expected.

"Why do you even bother to turn the light on? You're just going to turn it off again."

"I like seeing your face." He flipped the switch and walked over to the couch, taking Edward into his arms.

_But you're the one he rushes home to._

_You're the one he gave his name to._

_I never see his face in the early morning light._

_You have his mornings, his daytimes, and sometimes I have his nights._

"Good day, Fullmetal."

"Do I have to go?"

"Riza will be here shortly."

"Damn it, Roy, why don't you just tell her?"

"Things are never as simple as that, Edward."

"So you'd rather keep doing this? Living a double life. Married to Riza, but loving me?"

"I…I love Riza, too."

"I hate her. She's so damn lucky! She has your ring, your name. She gets to see your face all the time and what do I get? I get a few measly hours in the mornings when you decide to drag your lazy ass out of bed."

"Edward."

"You couldn't have waited?"

"Edward, I'm not discussing this. Now go before Riza finds you here."

"I love you, Roy Mustang, and I want you."

"I want you, too, but…"

Edward forced back the tears that were welling up in his eyes as he walked out of the Furher's office once more just to become one of his dogs. He met Riza down the hall.

_But when he's with me he says he needs_

_And that he wants me_

_That believes in me_

He looked into her eyes, searching for the judgment he knew was coming. "_I know you hate me, too. Just admit that you hate the fact, I'm messing around with your husband, but as long as he says he wants me, I'll be there._"

_And when I'm in his arms_

_Oh, he swears there's no else_

_Is he deceiving me or am I deceiving myself_

"_Oh, Edward, look what he's done to us. We used to be friends. So trusting of one another and now look at us. We eye each other with suspicious, disdain, and even pure hatred. Why don't we just clear this up? But, on the other hand, Roy swears there's nothing going on. Am I making this up or is he lying to me?_"

_But does he love you, like he loves me?_

_Does he think of you when he's holding me?_

_And does he whisper all his fantasies?_

_Does he love you like he's been loving me?_

"_Riza, does he truly love you? Does he do all things he does with me? Does he whisper into your ear what he wants for his life?_"

_Oh, shouldn't I lose my temper?_

"Edward, I don't hate you."

_And shouldn't I be ashamed?_

"What?"

_Because I have everything to lose_

"I know that you and Roy are doing things behind my back. Edward, I'm not mad, but please, for the sake of mine and Roy's daughter, stop. I have everything to lose."

_And I…I have nothing to gain._

"And I know, I have nothing to gain."

_But does he love you, like he loves me?_

_Does he think of you when he's holding me?_

_And does he whisper all his fantasies?_

_Does he love you like he's been loving me?_

Roy ran out of his office and started to yell down the hall, "Wait, Edward, I…" He stopped when saw that Ed and Riza were talking. They turned and looked at him.

"Roy, you have to decide," Ed and Riza said together.

"And let us remind you that you have a daughter to think about," Ed said.

"Riza, I love you, you know I do, but I love Edward more and I think you deserve better than me. You deserve someone who can love you as much as I love Edward and someone who's affections wouldn't be divided."

"I understand, sir. I'll start the paperwork right away." She saluted him and walked away.

"Roy, you're breaking up your family," Edward said as he watched Riza walk away with tears in her eyes.

"It was never whole to begin with. Besides, I didn't say I didn't want her in my life, but she deserves a better husband than I've been. I hope this can all work so we can be friends, and my daughter will have three people to raise her. I guess you can be my secretary now, because I'm certain Riza won't want to be it anymore."

"Ok." Edward followed Roy back into his office.


End file.
